Those wonderful words
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: She knows that she will to continue to go back to him. As long as he keeps saying those wonderful words. Dramione.


_**The usual disclaimers apply. Harry Potter isn't mine.**__** Since I'm not a native English speaker, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, you might find in my story.**_

The corridor was dark, the windows far away and only a few candles lit. Nearly all students were sitting in the Great Hall, stuffing their faces with all those delicious creations the House Elves had prepared for them. Except two, who were standing in said dark corridor, the taller one leaning over the way more petite one, his silver blonde hair glowing slightly in the darkness.

"What are you doing to me, Granger?" the blonde asked, nuzzling the girl's neck, one hand in her mass of brown curls, the other one holding her around the waist.

The girl moaned quietly. "I hope this is a rhetorical question, Malfoy, because honestly, I'm not doing anything" she panted, making him chuckle lightly.

"Even in a situation like this," his hand wandered lower and caressed her bottom, as if to emphasize their 'situation', "you still have to have the last word, don't you?" His lips met hers in another lust filled kiss and Hermione's hands roamed through Draco's hair, pulling on the light tresses and pressed her body, if possible, even closer to his.

I one looked closely and, more importantly, knew where to look, one could see scenes like this everyday during mealtimes. Hermione Granger, Gryffindors Golden Girl, and Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, caught in a passionate embrace.

The portraits spread the rumour – of course they would, because honestly, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, _the_ mudblood and_ the_ pureblood, one hadn't seen something so scandalous for years – but the students didn't believe any of it, since Draco and Hermione still acted like they had done all five years prior. At least when other people were around. Alone in their Head's Tower or a dark corridor, everything changed. Even though Draco and Hermione were always very fast to insist, that their relationship was purely physical.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and motioned for Hermione to be quiet. Thumping footsteps could be heard and even though they were rather loud, they were still a good distance away. Looked like lunch was over. Hermione looked questioningly into Draco's grey eyes. He seemed to hesitate.

"If they", he began, but he was rudely interrupted by Hermione.

"Just go", she said seemingly neutrally, but Draco saw the hurt shining in her eyes.

"You know what we said", he cried, suddenly getting angry. "No feelings. No commitment. So don't you dare look at me like that, now". He hated her tears more than anything.

"Well, then just go to your Slytherin buddies, because they've always been such great and loyal friends to you", she spat, getting angry as well.

But their argument was interrupted, before either of them could really explode.

"Here you are, Draco", said the dull voice of Vincent Crabbe as he stepped next to Draco, who had moved several meters away from Hermione.

"Obviously", Draco said dryly.

"Goyle is looking for you outside", Crabbe informed Draco, before his eyes landed on Hermione for the first time.

"Mudblood Granger", he murmured unintelligently. But when he noticed her red eyes, he seemed to remember his duty as a Slytherin. "Oh, did the Mudblood cry? Didn't Potty and Weasel wanna be friends anymore?". He started to come closer and she had nowhere to go to, but through the wall behind her.

Hermione looked over to Draco and saw that he obviously found the stone wall very interesting. He wouldn't stand up for her and help her. He would never tell the truth about them. He'd never tell his parents about her. And he'd never protect her.

She drew her wand, yelled, "Stupor!" and ducked under Crabbe's arm. Without another glance backwards, she went to her Transfiguration classroom, even though she was way too early.

At dinner, she found a little piece of parchment on her plate. _Tonight. Your room._

She sighed deeply. Why did she have to fall so hard? And for her enemy? There would be no Happy End for them, because they couldn't be.

She knew that she wouldn't take up on Ginny's offer to sleep in the Gryffindor Tower. She'd always come back to him. As long as he'd whisper those wonderful words, when they lied in each others arms.

"_I love you"_

_**Well, that was it. Please review, because of my lack of self-confidence. And would you like a sequel? I apologize again for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
